Ilen 1st Armored Regiment (The Esu)
The thunderstruck savannah-world of Ile is home to the elite Imperial Guard force known only as the Esu (Ee-sue). These immensely skilled technicians and soldiers serve as one of the premier armored spearhead units in the Imperial Guard. Calm in the face of fear and exceptionally well educated the soldiers of the Esu are masters of the tank. Complementing the Esu are the Jagunjagun, junior officers who lead crack anti-armor units that often accompany the Esu’s tanks into battle. Notable Campaigns Capture of the Sons of Mars (Unknown): In support of the Star Marshals, Emperor's Spears, and the Brazen Minotaur space marine chapters (and the Black Orthodoxy chapter, who was not requested) the Ilen 1st Armored Regiment was deployed to assault the Sons of Mars chapter (now known as "The Family"). They had a mutation that allowed them to breed and produced ten thousand natural-born marines. After a prolonged siege the Sons of Mars' chapter master sacrificed himself to Slaanesh and they escaped into the warp. The Esu mainly provided fire support but were essential in causing enemy casualties during the siege. The Megakill WAAAGH!: Three companies (1st Armored Company, 1st Mechanized Company, and Auxiliary Company) were dispatched as fire support for the forces attempting to put down the 2nd WAAAGH! of the Wildstorm Klan or orks. They suffered few casualties due to their distance from the main ork forces but were noted for their accurate artillery shots that changed the tide of battle at the Siege of Bluewater Basin. Siege of Himmelstoss: A combined attack by the Mordian Iron Guard, Ilen 1st Armored Regiment, local planetary defense forces, and 5th Company (3rd Battle Company) of the Vanguards laid siege to the capital of Himmelstoss. The guns of the Esu cracked the hard walls and shields of the capital but were unable to take it. They Esu temporarily lost the super heavy tank known as “The Ire of the Emperor" but the Captain of the 5th Company of the Vanguards, Captain Galilie, recaptured and later helped repair it. The planet was eventually lost and the 5th company suffered heavy casualties but a later campaign reclaimed it. Organization The Esu have a slightly different organizational structure than other armies. They operate as a single regiment (formerly called the “Ilen 1st Armored Regiment”). They are, on paper, a tank company but have 1 company of mechanized infantry and 1 company of infantry assigned to them (the Ilen 1st Mechanized Company and the Ilen 1st Infantry Company) as auxiliary units. The tank company is primarily made up of Esu, the mechanized company and auxiliary squadron of the tank company is comprised of Jagunjagun and Oke. The infantry is made up of Arin and their officers are often Oke. No Kekere is allowed in the army. Ilen 1st Armored Regiment “The Esu” Command Company * x1 Leman Russ Vanquisher * x1 Chimera 1st Armored Company “The King’s Own” * x1 Leman Russ Vanquisher (Command Tank) * x9 Leman Russ Vanquishers 2nd Armored Company “The Iron Pryde” * x10 Leman Russ Tanks * 3rd Armored Company (The Iron Oxen) * x10 Leman Russ Eradicators 1st Heavy Company ' ''"The Thunder of Ile" * x1 Baneblade (Hellhammer Variant) “The King of Ile” (Command Tank) * x1 KV-IV “The Ire of the Emperor” * x1 Baneblade “Thunderstrike” '''Auxiliary Company * Recon Squadron (x3 Sentinels) * Artillery Squadron (x3 Basilisks) * Anti-Aircraft Squadron (x3 Hydras) * Support Squadron (x3 Trojan Support Vehicles, x3 Atlas Recovery Tanks) Ilen 1st Mechanized Company “The Jagunjagun” Command Group * x1 Chimera * x1 Company Command Squad (Lead by a Major) 1st Armoured Fist Platoon 1st Jagunjaguns * x2 Imperial Guard Iron Fist Squads (Lead by Lt.) * x1 Anti-Tank Support Squad * x3 Chimera 2nd Armoured Fist Platoon 2nd Jagunjaguns * x2 Imperial Guard Iron Fist Squads (Lead by Lt.) * x1 Anti-Tank Support Squad * x3 Chimera 3rd Armoured Fist Platoon 3rd Jagunjaguns * x2 Imperial Guard Iron Fist Squads (Lead by Lt.) * x1 Anti-Tank Support Squad * x3 Chimera Ilen 1st Infantry Company “The Spear of Ile” Command Group "The Spearhead" * x1 Company Command Squad * x2 Heavy Weapons Squads 1st Infantry Platoon "The First Thrust" x1 Platoon Command Squad x2 Jagunjagun Shock Troop Squad 2nd Infantry Platoon "The Second Thrust" * x1 Platoon Command Squad * x2 Jagunjagun Shock Troop Squad 3rd Infantry Platoon "The Tank Hunters" * x1 Platoon Command Squad * x2 Anti-Tank Support Squad The Ire of the Emperor Gifted with vision of great and terrible purpose by the Emperor, Mad Magos Vitruvius gave unto the armory of Esu a superheavy tank unlike any before it. Requisitioning many parts under a high level of authority the Ire of the Emperor was constructed. Also known as the “KV-IV” for Kekere’s Victory (6th iteration) as the Mad Magos came from the Kekere caste and rose, beyond all expectation, to the position of Magos in one of the Adeptus Mechanicus’ R&D labs on Ile. It is said that the name came from the vicious bouts of rage and anger that Mad Magos Vitruvius would experience while receiving visions. He believed that his visions were some form of punishment visited upon mankind for their lack of faith or progress against the foes of The Emperor. The tank was built with this mindset, as a sort of punishment for their enemies but also for their hubris and faithless ways. This behemoth of a superheavy tank sports 7 turrets, most of which were reused turrets from Leman Russ battle tanks, though its main gun is a superheavy quake cannon. It is noted to be notoriously hard to turn, requiring a long time. The tank itself has fast turret movement to help compensate for this. The tank is a battle line in itself and few expect its true form. By combining targeting the Ire of the Emperor often destroys heavily armored targets though overwhelming concentrated fire. Note: The Ire of the Emperor was inspired by the fake KV-IV which was built by Brian Fowler out of model pieces and presented as real. Category:Ile